Adventures of a war legend
by Criminal Minds only mafia boss
Summary: Cherokee liberty was a normal guy, until December 7, 1941. then... everything changed...


Adventures of a war legend

Prologue

I sit now, in this fancy house, bored out of my mind, typing this story now. I could spend all day talking about the weather, the economy, anything… but that's not what you're here for is it? No… you're here because the title promised action… you're here for my life story… well, I guess I'm going to have to tell you. So sit down grab a cozy spot, you might not be able to put this story down… welcome.. to the beginning of my eternal hell…

Chapter 1:

It all started on February 11th, 1921, Cherokee Liberty was born at the Deaconess Hospital in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. He lived in a small 3 bedroom house in the small town of Dibble Oklahoma with his mother Catherine Liberty, and his father Zachary Liberty. 1 year later on March 6, Eli liberty was born, an alpha. A year after that Joshua liberty was born, a beta. The three brothers grew up in that small town. But with, Cherokee being a zeta, he had to go to a special school in Tulsa Oklahoma for Zetas.

Chapter 2

"Cherokee boy! Hurry up or you gonna miss the bus ta Zeta School" Zachary yelled to his eldest son "I'm hurryin' pa!" The 13 year old yelled back running out with his bags. He hugged his brothers goodbye and kissed his mama, and pa. His pa crouched and looked him in the eye "now you listen here boy... you don't tell no one your mama's an alpha, understand me boy? If you do that, you could get your mama in a heap of trouble... got it?" He nodded "got it pa, mama is a beta not an alpha" Cherokee replied hugging his pa and got on the bus. He sat at the front, he was the only one on the bus. He looked at the bus driver. He looked like his papa, "hi mister, am I the only one gettin picked up?" He asked, "nah son, got 4 more ta pick up, one in Jett and another in Enid and 2 in Claremore." The driver said a warm smile on his face. After receiving that news he looked out the window.

He looked up as the bus slowed to a stop in front of a large mansion and out came a little brunette boy with a ton of luggage. The boy sat by Cherokee "hello I'm Gregory, Gregory Truancy Osbeen and my daddy is the richest man in Oklahoma, Trent Osbeen" the boy exclaimed. Cherokee looked at him "never heard of him" he said politely and truthfully and it was true, he had never heard of the Osbeen family. The boy looked at him strangely "well, ok, now we can be best friends" he said smiling. The next stop was Jett, where they picked up Marciana Troppè. She was a fiery girl with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had a weird accent and said she moved from France and it was a French accent. The next was the two from Claremore. Their names were Logan Carter and Carter Hogan. Logan had Brown hair and was apart of a Shawnee tribe. Carter was half Cherokee half Chippewa. Cherokee was half Cherokee half Choctaw. They laughed and had a lot of fun on the way to Tulsa. The bus pulled into an expensive court yard, dropped them off and left. There stood a tall brunette man in a fancy suit and slicked back hair. All Cherokee knew was all the boys, Marciana, and that man had on better clothes then him, and he was in his Sunday best. "Well boys, and lady, welcome to Vance Brothers Academy for Zetas." The man said with a smile on his face.

Chapter 3

Cherokee slipped on his fancy uniform and tied back his shoulder length black hair and put on his shiny black leather shoes. His first class started at eight. His classes consisted of  
1. Math  
2. Literature  
3. Athletics  
4. French  
Lunch  
5. Pack-omega/Omega part of being a zeta  
6. Beta part of being a zeta  
7. Alpha part of being a zeta  
8. The arts

And threw out the day Cherokee found he liked athletics and the arts the best especially singing.

Chapter 4

7 years later

Cherokee is in his second semester of his last year in zeta school. At that moment in time he's doing pull ups in the school gym, he's being watched by the Zetas that steer more toward the omega side then the alpha side. He had to admit he was quite muscular and handsome. He dropped down and grabbed a towel washing the sweat off, his hair was now to the small of his back. He was tall and tan, he was kind and intelligent, he would be the perfect husband. Cherokee walked into the swimming area only to find Marciana there sunbathing, "hey Marci ain't you tan enough?" he asked smirking as he walked up to her "bonjour Cherry, I thought by now your grammar would be that of a gentlemen with all the literature classes you had to take" she jabbed back "hey lil' miss Frenchie ya know it's cause I'm use ta speaking Cherokee.." he said frowning, he stripped down to his bathing suit and jumped into the pool, splashing Marciana, drenching her in water "Sainte enfer! You American buffoon! You got me wet!" she screeched. Cherokee laughed "glad ta know I turn you on!", "I'd rather screw the headmaster" she said rolling her eyes "you mean you'd screw him again?" Cherokee smirked "YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE, I'M A VIRGIN" she screamed "that's not what carter said" Cherokee said going underwater. She growled and dived in after him, only for Cherokee to get out and run to the boys locker room. Marciana got out growling and stormed off to the girls locker room.

Cherokee walked out of the locker room and up the stairs toward his room he shared with Carter "bonjour mon ami, how was the gym?" the short haired 18 year old asked still reading his book "what are you reading?" Cherokee asked "it's called _Darkness at noon_ by Arthur Koestler" he said shutting said book, making sure his place was book marked. "what is it? A romance novel? I didn't know you taking a fancy to Marciana was going to snip you below the belt" the other said smirking as he took his hair down and began to brush it out only to receive a punch in the arm from Carter "it didn't 'snip me below the belt' and _Darkness at Noon_ stands as an unequaled fictional portrayal of the nightmare politics of our time. Its hero is an aging revolutionary, imprisoned and psychologically tortured by the Party to which he has dedicated his life.

As the pressure to confess preposterous crimes increases, he relives a career that embodies the terrible ironies and human betrayals of a totalitarian movement masking itself as an instrument of deliverance.

Almost unbearably vivid in its depiction of one man's solitary agony, it asks questions about ends and means that have relevance not only for the past but for the perilous present. It is a remarkable book, a grimly fascinating interpretation of the logic of the Russian Revolution, indeed of all revolutionary dictatorships, and at the same time a tense and subtly intellectualized drama!" Carter shouted as Cherokee laughed and dodged his punches "okay! Okay. No need to flip your wig! It was just a crack, nothin' harmful 'bout it, khaki wacky!" the laughing one said as the shorter of the two calmed down. "you're a jerk." Carter said turning around and pouting.


End file.
